Pyro's Demons
by SnapeGurl
Summary: Something from Pyro’s past finally catches up with him. Set after Ascension when Pyro joined the Brotherhood. PyroRahne, LanceOC, Romy, slight Rietro and Lancitty.


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Evo! So don't sue me! I only own the character I created.  
  
**Prologue:**  
  
A shivering Pyro woke up in an abandoned building. He couldn't remember how he got there. A sharp pain entered his body when he tried to get up. All he could remember was a powerful craving. The pain them overtook him and he slumped back over and went back to sleep.   
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Pyro skipped over the porch on his way to get the mail before coming back into the house. It had been four months since he had moved in with the Brotherhood at the request of Magneto. At first he was unsure of living with a bunch of kids as he called them, but he soon came to like to his surroundings and considered himself part of the Brotherhood.   
  
Toad and Wanda were coming down the stairs arguing as usual as Pyro entered the door. He passed Lance talking on the phone, likely apologizing to Kitty for whatever and Pietro was buzzing around the house looking for anything that could satisfy his sweet tooth. Pyro even whistled to a Hoobustank song that was playing on a stereo in the loving room. Rahne would be coming over in a few minutes and he was excited to see her.   
  
10 Minutes Later:  
  
"Somebody get the door," Pyro cried as he was in the bathroom getting ready. "It's probably Rahne."   
  
"Fine I will get it," Wanda grumbled as she opened the door, but it wasn't Rahne she saw. It was a tall girl with strawberry blonde hair cut to a medium length and large brown eyes. Freckles were scattered across her face. She wore leather pants and a tight fitting Victorian era corset. A wiccan cross hung from her neck. Wanda thought she resembled a blonde Kate Beckinsale.  
  
"I am Lemon Allerdyce," the girl replied in a thick Australian accent. "My brother wrote me that he is living here."  
  
Wanda stared at the girl for moment before inventing her inside. "John," Wanda screamed "There is someone here to see you."   
  
Pyro came into the hall and stared as his sister for what seemed like hours before speaking. "Sis, I really didn't want you to come. I just wanted to tell you about my problems. I didn't expect ya to come all the way out here."  
  
Lemon looked at her brother. "John, when you told me you were using again, I had no choice."  
  
"Using what?" Wanda asked.  
  
Pyro groaned but Lemon answered Wanda. "My brother wrote that you all knew and were helping him with his drug problem."  
  
"Why did you have to tell them that!" Pyro screamed as the others now walked into the room.   
  
"Are we interrupting something?" Lance asked very interested in the new girl.   
  
"Yeah, my life." Pyro snapped back. "Could all of you please get out of here?"  
  
"St. John," Wanda put her hand up to silence Pyro. "How long have you been taking drugs?"   
  
"Man, you're a drug addict." Todd said glaring at Pyro. "What do you think Rahne is going to say? She is going to dump you for sure, yo."  
  
Lemon's eyebrow twitched at the mention of Rahne's name. "John, don't tell me you have a girlfriend here. What about McKayla back home?"   
  
"McKayla?" It seemed all in the room besides the Allerdyces raised their eyebrows.   
  
"Yes, McKayla Andrews." Lemon spoked as she looked at her brother who was avoiding her gaze. "A very pregnant McKayla Andrews back home in Sydney."   
  
"That's enough Lemmy." Pyro screamed. "I am not going to have you ruin what I got here like you did back home." Pyro then grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger and ran out of the door.   
  
There was an uncomfortable moment of silence before anyone spoke. "We kind of thought we knew him." Toad finally spoke.   
  
Lemon turned to face Todd. "There is a lot you don't know..it's Todd right?" Toad nodded his head. "I remember him mentioning what you looked like from our letters. Well, he has been that way since 15. If it's not fire it's drugs. If it's not pain it's pleasure. He has a very destructive personality."   
  
"I didn't know he was that messed up, yo. Can we help him?" Toad asked with concern.  
  
"We are going to help him, but he also has to help himself." Lemon looked down on the floor, unsure of her own words. "Can I stay for a little while? Just to look after my brother for a bit."   
  
The Brotherhood didn't look all that thrilled with this proposal. Pietro particularly seemed to object to the Australian girl. Finally Lance spoke. "I don't care. As long as you don't eat that much you can stay." Lance said as he walked out of the room. Lemon smiled at him.  
  
The next few days went without incident. Pyro was still uncomfortable with his sister's presence and avoided her when he could. Part of him was secretly glad she was there since he hadn't had the urge to do drugs since her arrival. But she was also on his nerves, particularly with the way she treated Rahne.   
  
Rahne had come over to spend time with Pyro one afternoon. Lemon made sure to be around them constantly, usually glaring at Rahne when she had the chance. Toad sensed that Pyro was about to snap so he stepped in.   
  
"So you are like a devil worshiper?" Toad asked as he pulled Lemon's pentagram.   
  
"I am a Wiccan." Lemon snorted. It has nothing to do with the devil. A Christian has more of a chance to be a satanist than a Wiccan. In Australia and as I see in your country Wiccans are submitted to an astonishing amount of abuse by people who object to their choice of worship. We are the victims, not the Christians."  
  
"That's cool." Toad smiled. "Was just asking."  
  
"The Allerdyces were once a good and respected Christian family." Pyro looked toward Toad, his words tinged with disgust. "That was until she decided to ruin our family name."   
  
Lemon's eyes welled up in tears. "And what a fine Christian you have turned out to be John. Getting a girl pregnant and leaving her at the altar."  
  
"I don't bloody hell need this." Pyro snapped as he went to smack Lemon, but Rahne stopped him.  
  
"Aye John, don't do it." Rahne cried. "She is your sister."  
  
"She is the cause of all my problems." Pyro grabbed Rahne and headed out the door. Lemon held her head down and ran up to the room she was sharing with Wanda.   
  
"Hmph." Pietro snorted. "What a weird family."   
  
"Like we are ones to talk Pietro," Wanda glared at her brother. "They are going through a lot so let's try to be helpful. Pietro just rolled his eyes and left the room.  
  
Lemon waited until it started getting dark before coming back down. The others had already eaten and it seemed that Pyro had not come back. Lance was hanging around the front porch so she went out to join him.   
  
"Johnny hasn't come back yet." Lance spoke after Lemon sat down on the porch step. "I guess this was going to happen sooner or later. You guys fight more than Pietro and Wanda." Lemon's face seemed in pain now so Lance changed the subject. "Um...Lemmy, you said you are a mutant, but you never told us what your power was."  
  
Lemon collected herself. "I am a bit of the precog."  
  
"O.K. give me something that is going to happen in the future."   
  
Lemon closed her eyes and concentrated. "I could tell you that I don't think you and Kitty are going to work out. You need someone a little less prissy and who doesn't act like a spoiled princess. She makes you clean her car and pick her up from school. She always seems to be hanging out with Kurt and Rogue when you call."  
  
"Some precog," Lance snorted. "You got that from Toad and Wanda. They stick their noses in where it don't belong."  
  
Lemon blushed. "Just kidding. I am really more of a telekinetic. My real powers emerged when I was cast a spell of protection my aunt taught me over Johnny when we were kids. It seemed when I recite incantations, my powers become stronger. I can't explain it, but I can get extremely powerful. I am afraid of it sometimes."  
  
"No wonder you get along with Wanda." Lance smiled as he sat and scooted over to the Australian girl. "What were you protecting your brother from?"  
  
Lemon's mood changed. "I really don't want to talk about that. It was around that time I was sent away. My powers developed earlier then my brother's so I was sent away to a school for the paranormal in Canberra."   
  
"Sort of like the Xavier Institute here?" Lance reasoned.  
  
"I am only familiar about that place from what you have told me," Lemon explained, "but it sounds like paradise to where I was. I would say it was more like a school for witches. That is what my country thought mutants were. It was scary, but I was more worried about my brother though."  
  
"You really care for your brother?"  
  
"He is my life. John is a brilliant writer. He could be a great author one day if..."   
  
"If?" Lance looked concerned.  
  
"About five years ago, John tried to take his life." Lance could see her get psychically upset. "We all thought he was dead. After that, he become more obsessed with fire and more cruel." Lemon was now gently sobbing.  
  
Lance gently brushed her chin and knocked off an invisible crumb. Lemon shuddered as he touched her skin, Lance's eyes narrowed in response as his hand returned to her chin. He lifted her head and searched her eyes.  
  
"I think, I think I'm going to kiss you, Lemmy."  
  
Lance inched over to her and slowly approached her face. As their lips nearly met Lemon's hand shot up and covered his mouth. Lance's eyes burned with hurt and confusion, why did she stop him? It is because she doesn't like him?  
  
Lemon stared at him before speaking. "Lance could you please take me up to your room?"  
  
Pyro and Rahne had been out driving most of the day. Pyro was still extremely upset with his sister and was now arguing with Rahne. "John," Rahne asked in her thick brogue. "Do you still have any feelings for this girl back in Australia?"  
  
John seemed to pay no attention to the road as he spoke. "Rahne I love you. You mean more than anything else in this world to me. If you tell me that you don't want to see me again, than get out of this jeep and I will drive over a cliff."  
  
Rahne was now worried since John had been driving the jeep more erratically since they began arguing. "I know you do John. It's just best that maybe we spilt up until you sort your business out." The Scottish girl reasoned.  
  
John looked at her in horror. "No we can't! You can't leave me. It's all her fault!" Just as Pyro finished speaking the jeep hit a guardrail. John lost control and was helpless as the jeep plummeted into a ditch.   
  
Rogue and Remy had been out looking for Rahne for the past few hours. The institute had been split up into teams and the Cajun and goth girl were given Bayville's East district to look in. Gambit had been a perfect gentlemen and Rogue was even beginning to even enjoy his company, particularly his funny stories about Louisiana. Rogue even forgot about finding Rahne for the moment and wondered if she had been misjudging the swamp rat since he joined the X-Men. But all those thoughts stopped when Gambit's old pickup came upon the bent guardrail and wreckage. "Chere, you'd better call da others." Gambit spoke as his face went pale.   
  
Lemon awoke to the sound of a gentle rain tapping on the window. Having sex with Lance was not something she planed on so soon, but it was not something she regretted either. She just wondered what he thought of her. "Probably thinks I am the sleaziest person in the world." Lemon cried to herself as she rolled out of the bed.   
  
**A/N:** I know Lemon is a strange name, but there is a girl in my class with that name. Her parents were hippies and I figured that Pyro's parents would have named their daughter something weird like they did with St. John. 


End file.
